All the Missing Pieces
by Snowinjuly
Summary: America has his states of course, but what if some were missing? What if they were really humans who had no clue? Magic, that's what.


**Author's Note:** **This is my first uploaded fanfiction, read at your own risk, you have been warned. If you are a rebel read on and if you've got the time I'd love to hear from you. Another warning this is a states fic and so that means much OCs such crazy. Thank you**

Our story starts with a toilet, but this is no ordinary toilet. For all of you not Americans or Canadians or Minnesotans, this toilet was located in a magical place called the Boundary Waters Canoe Area or Quetico for Canadians. Now the BWCA is in northern Minnesota, now if you are American and don't know where Minnesota is, shame on you. But back to the story. It could not really be called a toilet, more of an upside-down bucket with a hole underneath. Its not really the toilet we're interested in, its the journey to it.

It all started with a trip to the Boundary Waters with her family. Maddie would be what you would call nerdy. She had glasses and long brown hair that hung to mid-back. She loved to read and obsess about the weirdest things. She loved these summerly trips into the great sort of known, it let her inner Voyager free. The only bad part about these trips were the waking up at the crack of dawn and going who knows where.

Maddie's eyes scanned the lake as the cool morning air slowly woke her up. The rhythmic sound of the canoe paddles hitting the water disturbed the silence of that chilly dawn. She watched as the tiny whirlpools swirled away from the boat and into the deep lake waters. Far ahead a loon cried its ghostly call taking anyone unaware by surprise. Her canoe was at the very back and the steam off the lakes was making it hard to see the others. From the front canoe she heard her dad call " Breakfast on that island?" pointing at a very small, very circular island about a hundred strokes away. Since she was in the middle of the canoe Maddie had no say, but finally her aunt replied "yes" and the paddling began with renewed energy.

Upon landing on the small sand beach, they unloaded the food and gear pack and carried them to the small rock outcropping above. They set up a small gas stove and started water boiling in a kettle. Maddie played Monopoly deal with her aunts and losing terribly. She looked out over the lake off into the distance as a bald eagle circled something in the water. She looked back just in time to watch her uncle win. "Lets start a new game!" on of her Aunts suggested. Maddie shook her head, "I'm going to the bathroom." She stood up as they laughed and started towards the path at the back of the makeshift camp.

She started down the path and began to hum her favorite Mulan song as her mind wandered elsewhere. She stopped a couple of times to eat wild blueberries and wandered until she ran into what she thought was a tree. "Ufta!" she huffed as she looked up and met a pair of very severe eyes. She stumbled backwards in shock. Maddie blinked a couple of times to make sure her senses were not deceiving her. But a tall native american woman with raven hair and hawk like eyes was there, staring intently at her face. "C-can I h-help you?" Maddie stammered trying hard not to looking into the woman's hard eyes. "You are one of the ones I am looking for." she said with a strong accent and her eyes softened into melted pools of dark chocolate. She reached out and gently touched her shoulder. As soon as this happened a strange sensation washed over Maddie. She had a vision of plains covered in Teepees, forests filled with silent hunters and battlefields covered in Native American blood. She felt as though she was the land itself. The older woman let go and Maddie promptly fell on her butt. "Come." The woman said and Maddie brushed herself and hurried close behind. Trusting this woman completely. Maddie followed her deeper into the woods and off the trail.

Her mind wander, until she once again bumped again into the powerful woman, who looked… Sympathetically at her. The raven-haired woman walked regally into a small clearing with a hut at the center, surrounded by wild cabin itself was a simple pine A-frame with old glass windows. The older woman opened the door and beckoned Maddie to follow her in. As soon as Maddie walked in she was enveloped by the warm scent of honey and cooking venison. She took off her shoes and wandered around as the hawk-eyed woman dug around a very old looking box. She gestured for Maddie to sit down on a pile of furs next to the fire. The older woman sat across from her indian style with a leather package in her lap. She stared at Maddie once again. After a while she spoke "I am Raven but you know me better as Native American." The meaning of that hit Maddie like a brick wall. The weird feeling, the magic cabin, the strange appearance out of no-where all made sense then. Maddie's ears began to blush bright red like they did when she was excited. "Are you really Native America? Is Hetalia real too? Why do you need me? What do you need me to do? Wow!" her voice grew louder and her cheeks and ears brighter and hotter. Raven laughed. "One question at a time." she chuckled. "First off yes, I am America's mother…" "Aren't you dead?" Maddie interjected and then blushed bright red at realizing what she said. "Yes but, Rome kicked me out of heaven until I finished my job." Maddie nodded. Raven continued "Yes Hetalia is real, it was made as a favor by Japan for America. It was to help him find his missing states." Her voice tainted by her lilting accent. "That is where you come in. Since the beginning of North America, some states and provinces have been missing personifications. They are: Minnesota, Iowa, Illinois, North Dakota, South Dakota, New York, New Hampshire, California, Texas, Wisconsin, British Columbia, Saskatchewan, and the Northwest Territories." She said catching her breath. Maddie's mouth dropped open. "Are you saying I'm a state?" She questioned, the older woman nodded and Maddie sucked in a breath. "Which one? Why? How? Why me? What is going to happen?" She was cut off when Raven shushed her. "We're about to find out, right now." She slowly unwrapped the package on her lap. Inside was a golden necklaces, its charm was the lower 48.

Raven grabbed Maddie's hands and gently set the necklace in them. As soon as a Maddie touched it the shape of Minnesota began to glow. She stared at it for a while, then looked back into Raven's wise eyes. "Minnesota is your land. Its people are yours, you cannot feel them now but soon, if you choose you will bare this task." She took a deep breath and looked into Maddie's slightly teary eyes. "What I'm asking of you is impossible and I know, but this is your choice in the end. Let me give you some history first. Long ago when the Ojibwe first set foot in this place, a girl was born. She was loved by her family, until she died at age 50. As soon as this happened, a new baby girl was born, she died at age 50. This repeated, until you. Once in each girl's life time she was given a choice: to be a state and support her people or to stay human and live with her family. She has always chosen the latter, until you. I sense that you are different, you love your family but are willing to give them up to save them. If you do not pick to be a state in the next couple lifetimes your state will fall." With that she fell quiet. Silent tears ran slowly down Maddie's cheeks.

She thought about all of the times she shared with her family all over the world. Birthdays, Christmases, holidays of all sorts and summer vacations, all gone. The more she thought the more she made up her mind. She would do anything for her family even if they were jerks sometimes *coughJuliacough*, even if it meant giving up all she loved. Her eyes hardened and tears stopped falling, Maddie cleared her throat and spoke. "I'll do it." Raven smiled sadly _yes you will_ she thought to herself, she spoke once more. "You will, but you won't be completely alone, you'll have the other states. I sense the other missing ones have been around you, you may even be friends with them. Find them and offer them this. They will go with you, they will be your new family." Maddie nodded and Raven spoke again. "I have parting gifts for you turn around." Maddie did and realized that Raven was French braiding her hair. She let it happen. Feeling the slow movements calmed her. She jolted back awake at the feeling of cold metal on her neck. She panicked looking down and expecting a knife but realizing it was just the necklace. "To help you find your family." Raven whispered. The she handed Maddie an old looking book with _1959_ embossed on the cover. "Prussia isn't the only one who keeps a diary, this will give you a little insight on your new life" She gave Maddie a waterproof skin and said in final parting. "When you and your siblings choose plant a seed and spit on it and something will arrive in the mail for you." With that Maddie was sent away into the woods.

Back at the camp nothing had changed, it was if time had frozen waiting for her. They finish breakfast and began to pack up. Maddie hopped in the canoe waiting to push off, clutching the journal to her chest. The necklace felt cold against her skin, but her blood was humming with energy that she had never known she had. She watched as the paddles stroked and the water Skaters fled for their lives. She unwrapped the skin and opened the journal to the first page, reading with a fresh pallet. It went a little like this:

Dear Future me,

I finally feel complete and ready for anything. Sometimes I get the hollow feeling that something is missing. At state meetings they're are still not here and I am worried. I hope I can find the missing people that make me complete.

Alfred F. Jones

With that Maddie shut the book and drifted off, munching on this food for thought.

**Thanks for reading and I promise it gets better as time goes on, I promise. Just keep with me, oh and if you like it or have helpful criticism is always welcome! The next Chapter should be here soon!**


End file.
